


Congratulations

by MrsAlot



Series: Unplanned happenings [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock-Out has some news for Starscream and Predaking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt
> 
> lol, the though of a totally freaked out Screamer always makes me chuckle

“I’M WHAT!” Starscream shrieked, “That’s-this-THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!” his voice quaking as it reach the pinnacle of high pitch. His wings hoisted high in fright and his vermillion optics wide with terror. The huge black and orange mech by his side stood silently beside him, yellow eye’s rapidly blinking as he tried to processor the information he was just given.  
“No, no! Your test must be wrong!” The seeker snapped. “Run the tests again! It has to be a-a virus or something!”

“’Fraid not, Screamer, your out of luck.” The handsome red car grinned. “Tests are 100% accurate. Your sparked up. 16 cycles gone in fact. Congratulations are in order! Don’t think I need to ask who’s the sire, eh?” Knock-Out smirked up at the Dragonformer slyly. He chuckled as the seeker started to splutter.  
“Wha! What makes you think he-!” 

“Starscream… you’ve been living with the Predacons since the Well was re-ignited… and Predaking rarely leave your side… It’s not hard to put two and two together. But I’m not judging, Just… Who knew you had a liking for a little beastie action.” The Mirth in the cars optics would of driven the seeker into a raging frenzy… but right now all he could think about was what those test results meant. He was sparked. He was carrying. A predacon’s sparkling. Predakings offspring… and all the Doctor could to is stand there with the biggest grin in the universe… Starscream wailed and buried his face in his servos as the said doctor stated asking how long they had been ‘banging’ and what had possessed the Predacon to make and honest mech of the seeker?


End file.
